The Sky of Midway
by hydnia
Summary: Musim semi 1942, langit masih berbau belerang. Uguisumaru menarik tuas Zero./Untuk 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge #3 Historical!AU/


"Tidak bagus." Uguisumaru mencecap angin melalui jarinya, menerawang di udara. Ia menggumam sambil berdiri di atas dek Kaga, bising mesin tempur mengaburkan suaranya.

Di sampingnya Ookanehira menaut alis kebingungan. "Apanya yang tidak bagus?"

"Cuacanya," sahut Uguisumaru, menutup mata, tak tahu kenapa. Ia bicara bagaikan penyiar ramalan cuaca, tapi lebih tidak spesifik. Ookanehira menatapinya curiga.

"Yea, terserah Kakak saja. Ngomong-ngomong, petugas flying deck sudah memanggil kita tiga kali."

Sang kakak, Uguisumaru mendecak lidah. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Ketika dilihatnya dua petugas flying deck mengulur tangan ke angkasa, arah luar dek Kaga yang luas, para pilot Zero mendorong tuas. Menarik Zero masing-masing dari Kaga dan membawanya ke angkasa yang bau belerang. Kapal-kapal tempur dan penjelajah tampak kecil dari atas, meskipun mereka baru terbang tiga puluh detik.

Dari luar formasi tampak Mikazuki memberi tanda, meminta izin untuk pergi mengintai duluan. Pilot lainnya mengangguk tenang, hanya Uguisumaru yang tidak.

"Cuacanya tidak bagus!" ia menyeru, tapi tidak bersuara. Redam oleh katup kokpit dan juga suara mesin yang seperti ribuan tawon. "Bahaya kalau pergi sendiri!"

Mikazuki, demikian, memberinya salam dengan dua jari yang ditempel ke dahi, lalu melepasnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Kemudian dia terbang begitu saja tanpa dinyana. Uguisumaru bahkan tak sempat memprotes. "Aku tak mau tahu kalau kau mati." yang tentu saja tidak serius diucapkan.

Enam ratus mil perjalanan udara bukan perkara gampang. Sebenarnya, malah mustahil. Tekanan udara, kelembapan, kebisingan, menjadi faktor kematian para pilot pesawat tempur. Terutama model lama seperti Zero. Setahun belakangan memang menjadi andalan Kekaisaran, tapi tentunya tak akan kuat menghadapi tiga ribu kaki di atas laut dan berjam-jam perjalanan udara tahun 1942.

Musim semi yang harusnya musim penghidupan, berubah jadi musim neraka.

"Nomornya 6," Uguisumaru menggumam lembek. Ia menghadap pada Ookanehira di samping pesawatnya. "Pernah lihat aircraft carrier nomor 6 milik Amerika?"

Ookanehira menyilangkan tangannya. "Baru, mungkin. Aku tak pernah lihat."

Garis-garis horizontal seperti tak pernah seabu-abu ini ketika satu peluru dua ratus sepuluh milimeter menginterupsi barisan mereka. Tepat menjalur lurus di antara Zero milik Uguisumaru dan Ookanehira. Keduanya terpaksa memisah.

"Serangan dari musuh! Aircraft carrier nomor 6! Mundur!"

Formasi dan barisan Zero jadi kacau. Beberapa dikejar pesawat musuh yang berbintang di sayap. Para Zero, yang telah menempuh enam ratus mil perjalanan udara, tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Persediaan bahan bakar Zero tak cukup untuk seribu dua ratus mil perjalanan.

Mereka harus bertempur sampai mati di sini.

"Di mana Kapten Mikazuki?" Uguisumaru mencari-cari. Matanya yang tak siaga membuat satu peluru menggores ekor pesawatnya. Ia bertolak ke kiri, menghindari tembakan selanjutnya.

Tak dirasanya darah mengalir dari telinga. Tekanan udara yang diterima terlalu kuat sampai tak mampu ditahan. Namun ia membawa Zero melintasi awan, jauh menembus langit yang tebal dan kelabu.

Pesawat yang mengejarnya jenis baru, mampu menyaingi Zero dalam hal kecepatan dan ketinggian. Dalam sekejap sudah berada di samping Uguisumaru yang terluka parah di telinga.

Matanya yang redup menatap pesawat berbintang putus asa. "Bunuh aku," ia mengungkap dengan tanda, tanpa suara, karena bibirnya yang kering tak mampu bergerak lagi.

Pilot pesawat berbintang itu memiliki mata biru paling sedih yang pernah ada. Seakan seumur hidupnya sebagai manusia, hatinya tak mau menerima akan membunuh sesama manusia.  
Pilot tersebut menembaki Zero di sampingnya, sama putus asanya dengan Uguisumaru yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Orang Jepang."

Pesawat Zero jatuh disertai ledakan, beserta hujan petir yang bersahutan dari langit. Cuacanya tidak bagus.

* * *

.

* * *

Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan nitroplus

* * *

.

* * *

a/n:

sebenarnya merupakan teaser dari (semoga jadi) fanbook buatan saya, bertema Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang pada Perang Dunia Kedua, akan dilanjut kalau banyak yg berminat

trivia:

1\. Kapal Pembawa Pesawat Tempur Kaga, beroperasi sejak 1928 sampai tenggelam dalam Pertempuran Midway tahun 1942. Bersama Akagi, Kaga merupakan senjata terkuat Jepang yang cukup ditakuti tentara Sekutu pada masanya.

2\. Zero (Mitsubishi A6M Zero), pesawat tempur andalan Jepang yang beroperasi sejak 1940-1945. Hampir semua skuad penyerang Angkatan Laut Jepang menggunakan Zero karena ketahanan dan kecanggihannya, pada masa itu.

3\. Kapal Pembawa Pesawat Tempur no. 6 (USS Enterprise), kapal besar yang dijuluki Big E milik Amerika Serikat. Sebelum Enterprise (dan kakak serta adiknya, Yorktown dan Hornet) ada, tidak ada kapal mana pun yang sanggup menandingi Akagi. Big E merupakan penentu kemenangan Amerika Serikat dalam Pertempuran Midway, dan beberapa pertempuran setelahnya.

4\. Pertempuran Midway, dimulai secara tak resmi pada musim semi 1942, berakhir pada Juni di tahun yang sama. Akagi dan Kaga tenggelam pada pertempuran ini.

... sepertinya saya kebanyakan trivia, mohon maaf #melipir


End file.
